nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rhi-Yalo
1: we already have a leader. 2: please choose a Clan name. 3: fill this out on Join the Clan. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Hey!(Sorry I didn;t respond eailer, I've been lazy) But I cannot join your MoonClan wikia because there is already a MoonClan wikia, which is my own. But thanks for the offer!:) -Silver has no siggie Don't ''RP with your cats until they are approved. Moonheart, Moonstripe, and Shadowstripe aren't approved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] ?????????????????????????? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Okay. *grumbles* ~Misty is too lazy to put her sig Lol, I am the Queen ''of Randomness Rhi-Yalo is now too lazy to put her sig on ANYTHING. Hai Hai. I didn't think I'd see you either :3 Aerostar (talk) 23:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Aerostar DX My Chat froze for several minutes, and that's why I could not awnser you. COME BACK! D: BRVR: Hi ~ Afterlife and BRVR are too lazy to put their siggies YES, SIR! *salutes* --Rhi is also too lazy to put her signature. HIIIII HI Rhi.(XD that rhymed) get on chaat pretty pwease with an RP on top Okay! :P What do you mean by eirly? I still have one day of school left and that's tomarrow, so I'm gonna make the best of it. Cynderheart (talk) 14:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Join Chat Please join chat Rhi i'm lonely. Sure if you want one. I have other ones to make, so I'll get yours to you as soon as possible! Not that long, why? Am I taking too long? Sorry! I'm really busy D: I can't, I have a party to go to soon :P Cya tomorrow fo sure though! <3 Um... Sawwy Rhi. There are enough admins already, and I think you're still a little new to be an admin yet, though you have plenty of edits and you're a great user. :) Here ya go: [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|' and so am I ]] To make it work, go to My Preferences and type { { SUBST:Template:User:Rhi-Yalo/Sig } } in the box without any of the spaces. Sorry it took so long and hope you like it! Chat? :3 Rp? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure! It won't be after Titanium though, it'll be at the end of the playlist. Still, we'll get there. :D '''Rainy Talk Blog 22:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Rhi, I've got a serious question for you. Did you put Greystripe on join the clan? You HAVE to do that to make a cat. I searched regular JtC, and Archive Five(when you joined) and she/he wasn't there. Fill it out, or I'm deleting/editing every roleplay with him/her you've done. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Okay. Thanks! ~Misty Lol. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Okay. I undid the edit, and protected the page, so it should be fine. I'm planning to message Lizard, and tell him/her to make a different cat. Okay? ~Misty is too lazy to put a siggy. Wooohoo Mmkay! I'll store the coding somewhere, but not right now - I'm RPing, making templates, and making a new siggy for ''me.~ Misty Hey Rhi, we already have a Moonheart RPed by another user, so you can't RP your Moonheart... they made theirs before you did. Sorry!!! Rainy Talk Blog 21:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) LOL. EXTREME MAKEOVER :D Ya like? Rainy Talk Blog 13:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha thanks! Me and Robo did it :D (mostly Robo) Rainy Talk Blog 13:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Notice Congrats! Your requested song is playing on NightClan Radio currently! Enjoy! :) [[NightClan Radio|'N']][[NightClan Radio|'C']][[NightClan Radio|'R']] Lol, it's not a real radio, it's coding mostly. You can't really add a radio to wiki... that I know of. o-o Return please owo Rhi, are you going to come back to NC at any point? I want you back :3 Fear the close-ups 19:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but what does it mean by "I AM female, but not lesbian"? 15:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) HAI! We didn't really get to chat before; if you want to get on chat, I can for a few minutes :) You can call me Moon, btw. I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 14:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind if you do; Moon is quicker to type, that's all. Also, I have to get off, but I'll be back on around 8:30 :) I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 14:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Rhi-Yalo! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. You and After need to choose your partners for the Rping Contest. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Splashshadow is a she why did you ask that? -Kitty- Just wanted to make sure. But Greystripe completely thought Splashshadow was male. Greystripe: T-true... -Rhi-Yalo- Yes she is female but it's hard for me to find her a mate I think I'm gonna have to put her up for adoption. *Cries in corner* -Kitty- Oh sorry Splashadow is a male got mixed up -Kitty I have a big question. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY CATS?! DX You asked me to RP, meet me. Um... Let's say.... 6:30 PM my time, April 06. ONLY USE MESSAGE BOARDS/TALK PAGES SINCE I CANNOT GET ON ANY CHATS! -After, thank you! Hey Rhi-Yalo! Can you please add more description and personality and history for you new cat on JTC? If you had read the new blogs from Roo (who left the wiki), you would know that making cats with barely anything are now not permitted, and will not be accepted. Please add on, thank you! [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me '']] 03:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rhi! 'Tis your old buddy Rainy. Long time no talk. I miss you :( How are you, my friend? <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|R']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] Glad to hear that! *hugs* It'll be summer break for me soon so hopefully we can RP together again? :) <333 '''Rainy Talk Blog 02:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey so, you had a cat called Lightkit, and it never got approved because you didn't provide enough description, personality, and you didn't provide a background history. It would be great if you could redo the form on the JTC page (make a new one because the old one is archived) and add more to those three. Thanks! [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Notice Hi Rhi, it's Misty. It's been over a month since you last edited. If you don't reply to this or and RP your cats in the next week, I'll message you again and delete and/or put your cats up for adoption. Thanks, [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Your JTC form is kind of incomplete. We want detailed personalities for our cats so it makes it easier for the other user to understand your cat. Just knowing they are "serious" doesn't cut it. How do they react in a situation? How sensitive are they? What are they like around friends? Around enemies? You need to add more before I approve it. Thanks you -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 02:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey um, I'm sorry to make you do this, but can you still add more? It's not really detailed enough. Think about how your character would react to situation and what their multiple sides are. Cats aren't only serious and kind, they can be frustrated, angry etc. You can describe what makes them frustrated, serious, funny, angry etc. You see? Also, can you make a separate form for Moonkit? Thank you. -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 22:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RHI I've been super inactive too, unfortunately :C HOW ARE YOU? OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Haha don't worry I'm sure they're fine! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 23:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey yeah sure! I haven't RPed in so long :O Do you want to start a thread and whenever we're on we can reply? your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 14:31, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Rhi, I'm really sorry for never replying. To be honest, I think a lot of people just outgrew this place and Warriors. I'm in college right now and I just haven't had time/motivation for a long time; it's been a really long time since I was in my early teens and always online. It's awesome that you've been back though; I still remember this wiki and everyone here so fondly. We had some amazing times <3 I've never been on discord or anything, but if you want to keep in touch let me know! Maybe snapchat or insta or something? I hope life is going well for you c: your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:16, October 8, 2018 (UTC)